KoF13: Pathways of Destiny
by KaosuNoSenshi
Summary: Will the path of destiny take it's course? or will fate open a new path to follow. (story contains cannon and oc's. paralle story of king of fighters 13 storyline.)
1. Invitation

**A young male had reached his apartment as he reached for his keys, unlocking the door. He opened it, placing the keys back into his pocket as he walked letters were laying on the floor next to the mail slot as he noticed them.** "Hm..? **He picked up the them as he then flip them over to see the back, it being sealed with the letter "R".** **He then started to head to the kitchen to put away the the food he had bought. **

**He then went to the living room, seeing his two friends. Itazaru and Koroshiya were playing poker at the dining room table.** "You lose again itazaru.."

**Itazaru gave a slight sigh of disappointment as koroshiya gathered up the money he had won.** "oh well, i'll figure this game out sooner or later.. So what you do you do with the money you win from me anyway?"

"..put it back in the bank, why?"

"don't you buy things you want?"

"..from time to time I do but I mostly I just get what I need."

**Itazaru looked over as he smiled some.** "Hey Sakkaku, wanna join the game?"

"No thanks. It seems we got some interesting mail though.." **Sakkaku sat down as he set the letters on the table.**

"Was there any sender?" **Koroshiya spoke this time, picking up a letter and looking at it.**

"Nothing from the looks of it.. but whoever it was they sure seem to know who we were.." **Sakkaku spoke lowly as he had started to drift into thought.**

**Sakkaku then took up his letter, opening it as he read the content:**

_**KING OF FIGHTERS**_

_**"You have been chosen to be a part of the next great tournament of fighters, teams must be of 3 members and will compete in a 3 round 1 agains 1 match. If you lose your match your team is disqualified and then removed from the roster" **_

**Below the sentence was a picture of a test tube looking vial now containing a form of liquid.**

_**"For the team that stands above all other will be given this chemical that would give the team the ability to learn any technique just from watching it being performed as well as $100k to the team and the crown given to them, winning the title "The World's Greatest Fighters". The tournament will begin on march 1st."**_

**Sakkaku was quiet as koroshiya had spoke.** "March 1st.. Three weeks from tomorrow..

"So what do you think this chemical is..? **Itazaru had asked as koroshiya just shook his head somewhat, speaking calmly.** "I've never even heard of a chemical that could give that sort of effect."

**Itazaru looked over to sakkaku whom hadn't spoke since reading his letter.** "Sakkaku...? Ya alright there?"

**The two now looked to their teammate, after a few moments sakkaku spoke.** "What ever it is it can't be good.. If we can win it then we can get rid of that chemical, that way it can't get into the wrong hands."

"So we're going then?" **Koroshiya had spoke this time as sakkaku gave a nod.**

"We'll give them everything we got then." **Itazaru chuckled.** "So anybody wanna play again?"

**Sakkaku just chuckled.** "alright but no betting this time."

"Eh? Why not?" **Itazaru asked slightly confused.**

"You'll end up broke by the end of it." **Sakkaku replied with a bit of a cocky tone.**

"Hey!" **Sakkaku and koroshiya just began to laugh some at their friend's reaction.**


	2. family visit

**Koroshiya and Itazaru had been watching the news later that evening for the tournament as the news reporter had began to speak. **"The tournament is gonna be big, so don't miss out on it! See ya next time with more coverage on the event."

**Itazaru chuckled slightly. **"They're really trying to get the tournament known to public." **He then looked over to koroshiya.** "So who was the blonde girl with the red eyes?"

"Rose Bernstein, younger sister of Adelheid." **Itazaru had abit of a question mark appear for a moment as Koroshiya looked over. **"Rugal's children"

**Itazaru chuckled a bit nervously, having a sweatdrop appear.** "..is that so? Do you think he'll be in the tournament?"

"Adelheid did enter a previous tournament though I doubt it so probably not." **Koroshiya had folded the news paper he had been reading earlier that afternoon and set it aside, standing up as he flipped off the television. **

**Itazaru then stood there for a moment before having a happy music note while heading towards the kitchen. **"Hey sakkaku.."

"What is it...?" **Sakkaku had been concentrating on the food he was cooking as he spoke calmly.**

"Would it be alright if kurai and tenshi came over for a visit tonight?

**Sakkaku turned off the heat to the rice cooker.** "Itazaru are you actually wanting them to come over..." **He then turned down the heat under the other pan to a simmer as he placed the cover on, looking now towards itazaru with a raised eyebrow. **"...or is it just because you want to flirt with my sister?"

**Itazaru had a sweatdrop appear behind his head somewhat nervously as koroshiya had come up from behind and patted him on the shoulder, beginning to speak with somewhat of a smirk.** "You're caught buddy.."

**Itazaru just smiled abit innocently while having the nervous sweatdrop. **"I just thought it might a good idea since then they could learn their way here incase they ever needed a place to stay or they ever wanted to come over on their own..."

**Sakkaku just looked at itazaru for a minute then closing his eyes, opening them to look back to the stove. **"Alright but after dinner.."

"Okay, what did you make anyway?" **Itazaru blinked slightly while asking.**

"Vegetable stir-fry." **Sakkaku reached to the stove and turned off the heat. **"Itazaru.."

**Itazaru blinked slightly.** "Yea?"

"You're on dish duty tonight." **Sakkaku looked over while speaking.**

**Itazaru just had a slight sweatdrop appear.** "Okay."

**Itazaru had finished up the dishes after dinner while having a slight music note as he dried his hands, washing the sink down afterwards. He then took out his cellphone and looked over to the fridge, flipping it open as he walked off towards his room. He sat down on his bed as he heard a female answer. **_'Kumori residence, may I help you?'_ "Hey Kurai-chan" **Itazaru chuckled a bit.** _'Itazaru?' _"Yea, it's me." _'What's up?' _"Nothing much how do you and tenshi feel about coming over for a visit tonight? Just an hour or two maybe." _'Um.. hold on i'll ask tenshi..' _**A few minutes passed before she returned. **_'Tenshi said she's going to stay here and keep terra company but I can still come though.' _"Ah alright, want me to come get you?" _'I'll be alright but thanks though.' _**Itazaru chuckled a bit. **"Well just be careful out there, alright?" _'I will, see ya.' _**Itazaru then flipped the phone shut when the called ended as he set the phone on his bed, heading off to the living room. **

**Sakkaku looked over when itazaru entered the room. **"What did she say?"

"She said that tenshi was going stay to keep terra company but she's still coming over." **Koroshiya had spoke up when he noticed itazaru starting to head off towards the front door. **"Where are you heading?" **Itazaru just waved a bit.** "Just gonna get some air out front." **Itazaru then just headed down stairs to the front of the apartment.**


End file.
